The present invention relates to an automatic transaction system which handles paper money automatically in financial institutions such as banks by reading cards, and in particular it relates to the system which is suited to a plurality of transactions on one occasion.
General automatic transaction systems have a construction in which a single transaction or a variety of transactions are set so that a user (customer) can perform a transaction by inserting his card once.
A system disclosed in the Official Gazzette on Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 32596/1973, for instance, is constructed so that it enables the selection of payment of cash and transfer to another account, while enabling the release of cash or the automatic transfer of a paid amount on data to said account without releasing cash according to the selection of payment or transfer. Meanwhile, a system disclosed in the Official Gazette on Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 37342/1978 is designed so that it can operate to transfer an amount equivalent to the amount of money received from a user to an account of a specified transferee read from a card on which information on the deposit of the user and the account number of said account are recorded, thus enabling simple transfer operations to the apecified transferee without recording the number of his account.
When one user desires to perform a plurality of transactions in the systems disclosed in the above-mentioned Official Gazettes, however, he is required to conduct an initial operation, that is insert a card, for every transaction. He must pull out the card after the completion of one transaction and insert said card again to perform another transaction. Thus, the user must put the card in and take it out for each transaction, while entering his code number and other data, which results in the disadvantage that repeated transactions take much time.